


I Promise I'll Be Good

by errantwheat



Series: Do I Look Lonely [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, just absolutely disgusting amounts of fluff, this bitch has it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantwheat/pseuds/errantwheat
Summary: “No, I was not invited.”“I’m inviting you,” Gavin whined shamelessly.“That would be rude of you. I have other engagements, anyway,”That was a little unusual. RK900 was unswayable in most things, but he easily indulged Gavin’s wants if there was no harm in them, especially if he thought he could be helpful. Going with Gavin on a shopping trip to soothe his nerves about being even a little involved in such a big decision? Totally his MO, so what gives? It made Gavin’s detective senses tingle.“Other engagements, huh? You cheating on me?” It wasn’t a serious question at all, just bait.“I’m fucking every single one of your neighbors,” Nines shot back without hesitation.





	I Promise I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whats up I don't know how to fucking write please enjoy xoxo
> 
> This is based on [some pictures I drew](http://sarcasticasides.tumblr.com/post/177047285741/ya-girl-gets-married-in-a-few-of-the-fics-ive)

Gavin hadn’t been to a wedding in forever. Not since his mother and her boyfriend finally bothered to tie the knot, but that wasn’t really a _wedding_ wedding. He’d been invited to a few since then, yeah, but he figured it was kind of a formality. Buying candy for all the kids in class. An officer he hardly knew with a dreamy look on their face would hand out pretty white cards with scrolling lettering that was sometimes just too extra to read. Dates marked on the office calendar.  
He never bothered going, he was a busy guy with an important and demanding job and he wasn’t about to throw on an uncomfortable suit and schmooze it up with people he didn’t know and didn’t like for just anybody.

But Tina Chen was not just anybody.  
  
She was arguably his best friend, or at least one of the only people that could stand him. She was marrying her girlfriend of four years.  
  
“Oh, fucking finally,” he’d groaned when she slid the invitation across the break room table at him. Gavin made a show of slapping his hand down on the card and dragging it the rest of the way across, looking at it, wiggling his eyebrows at her, before pocketing it, but not really absorbing the information on it.  
Tina looked like she could tell.  
  
“You better show up, Reed. The only reason you aren’t my maid of honor is because my sister would have actually killed me if I didn’t pick her.”   
Gavin scrunched his nose at the thought. Going to a wedding was one thing, having some position of responsibility at that wedding sounded even worse.  
While he thought about it Tina got a smile on her face. The smile that said, ‘hey gav, you want some gum? Surprise, dumbass! You’ve been electrocuted.’ Gavin reflexively tensed.  
  
“But _you’re_ taking me dress shopping.”  
  
Ok. Not so bad. Still a little out of his comfort zone, Gavin’s not a shopping dude.  
  
“I know literally zero things about dresses,” he tried to argue.  
  
Tina rolled her eyes, “I can’t take my fiancée, and I’m absolutely not going with my mom or my sisters, their tastes suck.”  
  
“Don’t you have, like, friends?”  
  
“I’m asking my friend, asshole.”  
  
Gavin couldn’t argue with that one.  
A staticky voice came through the com pinned to Tina’s uniform before he could think of something to say, and she lifted it to her ear to listen. Gavin took an exaggerated stance, leaning over the table with his chin in his hand and making an impatient face.  
“I’ll be there in a sec, Chris,” Tina answered into the com, and then she stood and pointed at Gavin, pulling a serious face.  
A you’re under arrest face.  
A no arguing allowed face.

Remain silent, motherfucker.

“Saturday. 11:00. I’ll pick you up.” When he tossed his hands up in surrender she smiled and ruffled his hair, then made her way out of the break room.

Dress shopping. For a wedding. Cool. Fuck.

* * *

 

Gavin had been waking up like this for a month now.  
A comfortable warmth in bed beside him, an arm draped securely over his waist, kisses pressed to his bare skin.  
Every morning is something equally intimate and every morning he thinks, ‘fuck, I could get used to this,’ as if it was brand new and wasn’t gonna happen again the next morning.

They’d had this thing going for more than a month actually. At some point Nines decided he’d rather stay in bed and cling all over Gavin instead of being up to shove a coffee into his hands the literal instant he opened his eyes, though.  
He had little moments of selfishness like that, putting being close to his human over more rational priorities.  
Gavin couldn’t complain, he fucking loved the attention. He melted into it, probably the most relaxed he’d ever been in his life. No fidgeting, thrashing, fighting, just warm and secure. Soft blankets, soft hand guiding his head to turn, soft lips, soft tongue.  

“Mornin’” He drawled, turning his body to fully face the android beside him, affecting a cheeky grin as his hand found a nice comfy spot to rest on Nines’s ass. He was indulged with another slow, lazy kiss before an answer.

“Good morning, Gavin.” Nines’s voice wasn’t rough or slurred with sleep like Gavin’s was, but his tone was more gentle and affectionate than normal.  
Just for Gavin.  
God he was so fucked it made him dizzy.

Gavin sighed through his nose and let his eyes fall closed again, content to snooze like this for a while longer.

“The current time is 10:35. Officer Chen will be here to retrieve you in approximately 25 minutes. You should get ready.”

Fuck, it was Saturday wasn’t it?  
Well, there went that good mood.  
Gavin curled up like a bug and muffled his petulant groan against Nines’s chest, yanking the blankets up over his head. Gentle fingers carding through his hair made the tension in his shoulders vanish as soon as it appeared, though.  

“She’s going to be about five minutes early. This reduces your window to prepare, you should get up now.”

Gavin just defiantly pressed his brow more firmly into Nines’s collarbone.

“How d’you know that?”

“Her phone’s GPS.”  
  
“Oh, my fucking god. Hey, why don’t you call her and let her know I can’t go, I have to arrest a crazy stalker android.”  
  
“You don’t want to go shopping with Officer Chen?”  
Nines’s question vibrated against Gavin’s nose. His tone wasn’t critical or chastising, he wasn’t nagging and wasn’t pushing. Gavin might have assumed he was over a month ago, but he was just extending an invitation for his emotionally stunted human to sort out his feelings. Gavin felt a pang of gratitude in his chest for that, Nines was so good, _so good_ -  
  
“It’s not that I don’t wanna hang out with Tina, she’s awesome, but, I don’t know-“ he struggled, still unused to putting his unease into words rather than violent actions,  
“it feels like it’s not, like, my place, you know? Weddings aren’t really my thing,” he resurfaced from under the blankets, and the hand that Nines had in his hair now rested comfortably against his neck, the thumb brushing back and forth over his scruffy jaw,  
“I just- shouldn’t she have picked someone more...?” More pleasant to spend a day with, more involved, more familial, more experienced, more comfortable with something as personal as picking out the dress she’s gonna spend one of the most important days of her life in.  
  
Nines’s LED spun once, but his expression remained the same soft neutral.

“Perhaps her motives will become clear to you later...” he looked away and then back, like he did when he reviewed information. Cross-referencing, analyzing, drawing a conclusion, “My personal theory is that she values you as her friend and trusts in your judgment,” he teased, pinching Gavin’s cheek.  
  
Couldn’t argue with a robot’s logic.  
“Can’t you come with me?” Gavin asked instead. Nines had the grace to look like he was considering it.  
  
“No, I was not invited.”

“I’m inviting you,” Gavin whined shamelessly.  
  
“That would be rude of you. I have other engagements, anyway,”  
That was a little unusual.  
Nines was unswayable in most things, but he easily indulged Gavin’s wants if there was no harm in them, especially if he thought he could be helpful. Going with Gavin on a shopping trip to soothe his nerves about being even a little involved in such a big decision? Totally his MO, so what gives? It made Gavin’s detective senses tingle.

“Other engagements, huh? You cheating on me?” It wasn’t a serious question at all, just bait.    
  
“I’m fucking every single one of your neighbors,” Nines shot back without hesitation.  
“And then I’m grocery shopping, and sorting emails, and cleaning, and buying you something to wear to the wedding-“  
  
“You’re coming with me to _that_ one, right?” Gavin interrupted, a little apprehension creeping into his voice. Trying to picture himself surrounded by people he didn’t know and coworkers he habitually antagonized made him want to curl up and die.  
  
“Yes, of course Gavin,” RK900 answered, leaning to steal a kiss,  
“and-” another kiss, his tone changing,  
“I’m also coming with you to the shower-” smooch smooch,  
“right now,” Gavin grinned into the next kiss.  
Good mood restored.

* * *

 

Gavin was just dumping a generous helping of kibble into the cats’ food bowl when a loud banging on the door carried itself through the whole apartment.  
  
“ _Open up! Detroit police!_ ” Came Tina’s muffled shout from the other side.  
Adorable.  
Gavin was sure his neighbors agreed.  
  
Nines was closer to the door, and when he moved to open it a sudden anxiety squeezed Gavin’s lungs.  
Tina knew he and Nines were like, a thing, she’d caught them making out in the hospital after Gavin had been a little bit stabbed and tossed down some stairs on a case, and she’d teased him about it endlessly since then, just like he’d teased her about what a fucking sap she was for her girlfriend.  
But he’d never mentioned that they were living together.  
Not that he didn’t want her to know, but what if she made a big deal about it? He didn’t want the morning to start out more awkward than it needed to.  
  
As if reading his mind, Nines stopped and looked back at him. Dumb android senses.  
Gavin took a breath and gave Nines a nod. Even if it made shit weird, he didn’t want Nines feeling like he was ashamed of him or something. Cause he wasn’t. Nines was _so_ good, too good,  
And Gavin was _so fucking gay_.  
  
Nines nodded back and promptly turned and opened the door, to be greeted by Tina pointing a finger-gun at where Gavin’s face would be.

“Hands where I can see em, scumbag- oh!"

Alright, so seeing Tina spooked out of her goofy antics was pretty good. He hoped Nines could snap a picture of her face with his robot eyes or something, cause it was hilarious.  
  
Nines gracefully bent to intercept a cat that made a break for the door. He held the massive white fluff ball in his arms and peered over its head at Tina, adopting an innocent expression that was uncomfortably reminiscent of Connor. “You must be mistaken, officer, I’ve never done anything wrong, ever.”  
  
Tina made a fast recovery and snickered, reaching out to pet the cat.  
“Sup, Double-O Nine,” she greeted the android, and in a higher voice,  
“Hi Hattie,” directed at the cat.  
  
“Her name is Asshat, don’t make it cute.” Gavin joined them at the door, bravely meeting Tina’s eyes. She wasn’t making an extra weird face, no suggestive looks.  
She was being merciful, for now.  
  
Gavin didn’t see her out of her uniform all that often, they didn’t have a lot of free time to hang out these days. She was in leggings and a too-big flannel shirt.  
Not her’s. Gay.  
Ammo for him to tease her back if he needed it.  
  
“I’m not calling your poor cat asshat, asshat,” Tina said, resting one hand on her hip. “Ready to go? I’m _so_ excited to make you sit around while I try on like, 500 almost identical dresses” she teased.  
  
“Jokes on you, smartass, I get off on looking at dresses, this is gonna be the best day of my life,” Gavin countered. There was the suggestive look he was waiting for, except Tina was leveling it expectantly at Nines and not him.  
  
“Send me his favorites, won’t you?” The Android fucking winked. Jesus Christ.  
He was so perfect.  
  
Gavin considered for a moment, and before he could lose his nerve he put a hand on Nines’s waist and pressed a quick kiss goodbye to his lips.  
“See you later,” he said, feeling his ears burning a little.  
  
The look on Nines’s face was impossibly fond and warm. “Goodbye Gavin. Officer Chen.”  
  
Tina nodded to him with a wide grin and they left, Gavin closing the door behind them.  
He’d never been openly affectionate with Nines in front of anybody he knew before. They spent most of their time at work, so it wasn’t really appropriate. Sometimes he’d cling close to Nines if it was really fucking cold out, he was from Florida, so sue him. It was a little outside his comfort zone, again, but he wanted so badly to leave that box for Nines, it’s what the android deserved.  
  
He braced for some dirty joke about it, some teasing, a light punch on the arm, but it never came. Tina just led him to her car, making normal human conversation.  
He wasn’t gonna stand for that shit.  
  
“Alright, spill,” he prompted as he tossed himself into her passenger seat and smothered the urge to put his feet up on the dash. “I know you’ve got some shit to say about it,” he assumed he didn’t need to elaborate on what it was.  
Tina smiled over at him and it wasn’t that devious ‘get zapped fucker’ smile. It was soft, affectionate.

“I’m not gonna give you shit, dude. You guys look really good together. I’m honestly just happy for you.”  
  
Gavin slumped in his seat a little, relaxing.

“Gettin’ hitched’s made you soft,” he complained, then after a pause he added, “Thanks, Tina, really.” He tried his best to sound genuine. He wasn’t really good at thank-you’s. Tina seemed to accept it.  
  
An amicable silence fell between them for a moment, and then,  
  
“You have like four hickeys by the way, you fucking animal,”  
  
Perfect, there was his Tina.  

* * *

 

Dress shopping wasn’t as hard as he’d thought it would be. Gavin got to sit in a chair and text his boyfriend while Tina tried on a bunch of different styles and colors. She asked him specific questions about each one,  
  
“What do you think of the back on this one?”  
  
“Does the neck look good?”  
  
“Narrow skirt or wide?”  
  
“Lace?”  
  
“Should I get one with glitter?”  
  
“How’s my ass in this one?”  
  
“Less flat than usual,” he answered helpfully. She gently tossed the hanger at him.  
  
They took a break for lunch, then tried more dresses. By the late afternoon they’d found one they both really liked. It wasn’t too complicated. Lightly glittery. An open back and a big long skirt. Tina looked like a fucking princess in it. It made Gavin’s heart twist with affection. They found shoes to match and were on their way home by 5.

Tina was smiling as Gavin placed the bags gingerly in the trunk of her car.

“I hope Gwen likes it.” She sounded so grossly wistful.  
Gavin had met Gwen plenty of times now, at office parties or out drinking together. She was a high school teacher. She was tall and lanky, with red hair and the sharp wit needed to entertain teenagers all day.  
Perfect for Tina.

“She’ll love it, Tina,” Gavin assured as genuinely as he could.  
Tina nodded her thanks and started the car.  
  
“Time to get you home to lover boy. You been sexting him all day?” Back in familiar territory again, thank god.  
  
“Oh, absolutely, I told you already, dresses are a real turn-on for me.” They had discussed dresses a little, actually. Nines, ever helpful, provided pictures of wedding gowns based on their popularity online, to give Gavin some point of reference.  
They also texted a little about what sort of suit Gavin wanted to wear to the wedding.  
Regular tie or bow tie?  
He picked bow tie.  
  
There may have also been some light sexting.  
Some teasing mention of the reward for going out on this trip that Nines had promised Gavin in the shower that morning after sucking his cock so right. That was decidedly not Tina’s business, though.  
  
“What about you, huh? Your fiancée send you anything freaky?” Tina smiled mischievously at the question. It was kind of fun to be able to relate with her about being in a relationship now.  
  
“Maybe. She went dress shopping today too, you know.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Who’d she take, her buddy the math teacher?”  
  
“She went with her mom, and some _friends_ , yeah” Tina really emphasized the word friends.  
Gavin felt kind of bad. He didn’t mean to keep denying that they were friends, and he was pretty sure Tina knew that, cause she knew him, cause they were friends. But he was on a roll with stepping out of that box today, so why not once more.  
  
“I’m uh...” he floundered, struggling to push through the wall of ‘this is stupid’ that seemed to surround every emotion he ever tried to express. He unconsciously clutched his phone; his conversation with Nines was open.

“I’m glad you asked me, Tina. I’m glad I could help. This was fun, and stuff. Your wedding’s gonna be really nice-” He felt a little like he couldn’t breathe enough. His ears were burning again. ‘Come on jackass,’ he urged himself, ‘grow a fucking pair’,  
“I’m really happy for you,” he echoed her words from that morning.

Tina made a pouty smile like she was gonna cry and then grinned wide. She reached over and shoved him lightly,  
“who’s getting soft now, huh? If I knew getting you laid would make you such a sweetie I’d have taken you bar-hopping every single weekend.”  
  
Gavin scoffed and looked down at his phone again, shooting Nines a text to let him know they were on their way back.

* * *

 

Gavin opened his front door, wedging a foot in the gap and then easing his way in so Asshat couldn’t wiggle out.

He had four cats.  
(He had two cats, as far as the landlady knew.)  
  
Asshat was a massive white persian, she was the scratchiest.  
Lady was the oldest, a dignified calico granny that just liked to nap, usually on Nines’s lap these days.    
Jalapeño Popper was an unusually fuzzy sphynx kitten. She was very springy and got in to all kinds of weird places.  
Chicken Nugget was a black spotted disaster with one bad eye, a drooly snaggle-toothed mouth, and only half a tail. He loved to sleep on shoes and steal people food from the garbage.  
  
Nugget took the longest to get used to Nines. He took a while to get used to anybody. But all the cats were in love with him at this point. It gave Gavin those gross warm fuzzies and butterflies when he saw them rubbing and yelling at the android for attention, or napping on his clothes that he hadn’t picked up off of Gavin’s floor yet because he couldn’t bear to disturb them. Poppers liked to climb him and perch on his shoulder.  
  
The cat most occupied with Nines at the moment was Nugget. He was sitting on the table, short tail twitching, expectantly watching Nines plate up the tasty smelling chicken dish he’d made for Gavin’s dinner. It was presented gorgeously, obviously, like he snatched it right out of a commercial.  
Made Gavin think of those memes of people @ing Gordon Ramsay with pics of their culinary disasters on twitter when he was a teenager. He tried to imagine the face Nines would pull at those pictures.  
Adorable.  
  
He finally caught the android’s eye and realized he’d been standing just outside the kitchen watching Nines work for who knows how long now, guts all aflutter.

“Welcome home, Gavin. Everything okay?” Nines asked, placing the plate down on the table and comically intercepting every attempt Nugget made for it with one hand, not even looking down.  
  
“Yeah,” Gavin answered simply, then ‘step out of the box, dumbass, fuck the box,’ he reminded himself, “you’re just really fucking cute.”  
  
Nines seemed to preen at the comment, tilting his head and finally scooping Nugget off the table. Really _really_ fucking cute.  
  
“The dress you picked was beautiful,” Nines said as he wiped the drool from Nugget’s jaws with a cloth and deposited him on the floor. He then moved on to the dishes, while Gavin sat down and started eating. It used to bug the shit out of him when Nines cooked for him. He was perfectly self-sufficient, he didn’t need anybody to take care of him. It didn’t bother him anymore.

“Am I safe in assuming you enjoyed yourself?” Nines abandoned the rinsed dishes in the sink for the moment, choosing to claim a seat at the table with Gavin instead.  
  
Suddenly the domesticity of it all really nailed Gavin.  
He had that thought again, that ‘I could get used to this’ feeling, except now it was distinctly ‘I _want_ to get used to this.’ He wanted the food, the care and attention and morning kisses, the clothes on his floor, the gorgeous android sitting at the table with him waiting for him to say something.  
He tried to get on that, but just grunted cavemannishly around the food he forgot he was chewing. Unga bunga dumb human.  
Nines gave a short, sharp exhale.  
Almost a laugh.  
_So good_.  
Gavin swallowed. Take two.  
“Yeah, it was great, Tina’s super excited.” Nines acknowledged that with a hum.  
  
“I must admit, I’m also anticipating the occasion.” His pale eyes flicked over Gavin, “I’ve never seen you dressed presentably, aside from in pictures.”

Gavin screwed his face up.  
“I’m always dressed presentably, except when you throw my clothes off, you horny lunatic,” he insisted, jabbing his fork in the android’s direction.  
Nines only looked him over again in response, his expression deadpan.  
“Fuck you,” Gavin snapped, no real bite behind the words.  
  
“I’ve also never been to a wedding before,” Nines went on, kind of staring off into space. If Gavin knew him, he had probably been trying to prepare by consuming every byte of information on weddings the internet could offer him.  
“They seem like overall joyous occasions.” That smooth gaze trailed casually back to Gavin, looking focused, keenly perceptive.  
Investigative.  
Gavin gulped reflexively and placed his fork down on his empty plate.  
“This morning you expressed a distaste for them, however. Is there a particular reason?”  
There it was.  
  
Gavin felt defensive immediately. He had to remind himself, just like before, he wasn’t being criticized, Nines just wanted him to open up a little.  
  
“Nah, not really,” he answered, trying to gather his thoughts. Nines waited patiently. He was _so_ patient with Gavin. Even at the start when he was manhandling Gavin to prevent him from acting on violent impulses or scathingly arguing against Gavin’s vindictive orders, he was patient. He never gave up on Gavin, like a sane person would. And it got them here.

“They’re just uh,” he gestured vaguely, “big awkward parties. Relatives you hate, coworkers you hardly talk to, your drunk friends, all stuck in one place together.” Nines didn’t say anything, so Gavin went on,  
“They aren’t really that bad. I’m sure Tina’s will be great. You know I’m just, not great with people.” The root of the problem, Nines rewarded him with a soft smile for getting there.  
  
The android reached across under the table and plucked one of Gavin’s hands from his lap, squeezing it gently. “I’m proud of you for going with Officer Chen today. I’m certain she appreciated your presence.”  
  
Gavin looked away sheepishly at the praise. “Yeah, well, some horny android promised me a reward for it, so,” he looked back at Nines coyly.  
  
“That isn’t why you went,”  
  
“No,” stuff like this was getting easier to say, slowly but surely, and it made Gavin’s heart ache in the best way to think that it was cause Nines just got him so well, made him feel so secure, “I did it cause Tina’s my friend.”  
  
Nines beamed at him approvingly.  
“Perhaps that horny android was correct,” he said, standing and pulling Gavin with him. “Some kind of reward might be in order.”  
Those last words were muttered against Gavin’s jaw in a way that made a shiver crawl up his spine.  
Soft hands soft lips soft tongue.  
So good, _so good_.

The bachelorette party was two weeks before the wedding.  
“You’ve gotta be there. No strippers, I swear, just dinner at a bar, live music, totally chill.” Tina had assured him when she invited him over coffee one morning.  
  
“You’re coming with me this time, right?” Gavin asked Nines as they prepared to leave work on the day of the party.  
  
“Yes, this time I’m coming with you,” Nines said. It wasn’t in that gentle tone of voice he used at home, at work his affectation was smooth, robotic, and just a little bit haughty, but it was soothing to hear nonetheless.  
  
“I thought only like, girls were allowed at bachelorette parties,” Gavin halfheartedly complained.  
  
“It’s 2039, Gavin.” Was all Nines gave him for that one. Fair.  
  
They went home, went over their case files some more, fed the cats, watched half a movie, and then set off for the party.

* * *

 

The atmosphere wasn’t that overwhelming. Gavin didn’t mind bars. This one was a good medium size, not the kind of hole in the wall Anderson would frequent, but not a club. Tina’s party was at a cluster of tables a comfortable distance from the band. Gavin recognized some of her friends, Chris and his wife were there, and Tina’s siblings. She had two sisters and a brother. One sister was older than Tina, one younger, and the brother was the youngest.  
  
Tina waved them over with a big smile on her face. They took the two seats left for them, across the table from Tina, between Chris and Tina’s oldest sister.  
  
Immediately a problem presented itself.  
  
Tina’s older sister gave the light on Nines’s head a none too subtle _look_ , and Gavin did not care for that shit at all.  
He also caught Tina’s eye as she glanced between the three of them. She was usually the last person, besides Gavin, to skirt around a problem, but it was different when it came to her family.  
Gavin understood, he really did.  
He wasn’t planning on fucking up her night if he could help it, he just hoped her sister had the same idea.  
Everyone else at the table seemed oblivious to the subliminal hostility.  
  
“I was just telling Angie,” Chris’s wife, “about how me and Gwen met,” Tina explained, after their brief eye-conversation. Gavin knew the story. Sometimes local schools asked cops to come talk to the students about drugs and shit. It didn’t do much for them except get them out of their regularly scheduled learning.  
Tina’s routine had made Gwen laugh, some ballsy kid _actually_ fucking tried to smuggle the kilo of coke she’d passed around for show out of the classroom, they handled it together, and then hit it off from there.

Nines was listening attentively as Tina finished her story.

“How delightful. When I met Detective Reed, he tried to punch me.” He offered conversationally. Some of Tina’s friends stopped their conversations to glance at him. Not disdainfully, like Tina’s sister, but curiously. They must not have met many androids, or at least not interacted with them like people. Suddenly Gavin felt a jarring twist of worry- Nines was always so considerate of Gavin’s comfort, coaxing him out of its bounds but never pushing too hard. Was Nines comfortable right now? Gavin couldn’t tell, but he wanted badly to know.  
  
Chris’s laugh next to him distracted him, though.  
“I remember that, you laid his ass out in like, two seconds.” Gavin scrunched his nose, finally registering where the conversation had gone.

 “I wish I’d gotten a fucking video,” Tina cackled over the lip of her cup.

“How violent,” her sister quipped from her place beside Nines.  
Edith, that was her name, Gavin finally remembered. A couple months ago, just those two words out of her would have set him off. Tina knew it too, he could see it on her face. He kind of hated that he was making things tense just by being there.  
  
But then Nines glanced at Edith like he’d just noticed her presence, and the look in his eyes was so witheringly dismissive that Gavin wasn’t sure how he didn’t piss himself laughing on the spot. “Oh, I found it quite endearing,” Nines replied smoothly, his attention returning to people that clearly mattered more. “A fragile little human, trying to damage me? Absurd.”  
  
“Okay, asshole,” Gavin smacked the android’s shoulder lightly with the back of his hand. “Maybe I had that ass-kicking coming,” He conceded, grumbling. Nines bumped his knee under the table affectionately.    
  
“You did,” Tina nodded helpfully.  
  
“Fuck off,” Gavin offered her a choice finger.

 

The rest of the night didn’t go so bad. The music was good, the food was good, the drinks were good. The company was mostly good.  
Chris and his wife left first, they wanted to send their babysitter home before it got too late. Tina’s friends warmed up to Nines until they were chatting with him easily. Gavin took Tina’s brother up on a game of pool across the bar. Edith thankfully didn’t try to fling any shit.  
  
As the place started to clear out, Tina stood next to Gavin while he had a smoke. He liked to smoke when he drank. She politely declined the cig he offered her, reminding him she’d quit a couple months ago. Nines was finishing up crushing Tina’s brother at pool. Gavin had tried to warn the kid.  
  
Tina was pretty sloshed. They both were. Nobody could say the word “shots” to the pair of them on a Friday night and not expect this outcome. Nines was definitely driving home.  
  
“I thought Edie was gonna fucking explode when Nines looked at her like that,” Tina said, grinning wide. Then she linked her arm with his and leaned her head on his shoulder, “thanks for not freaking out on her.”  
  
Gavin shrugged his unoccupied shoulder, taking a drag and then flicking ash toward the ground. “S’no big deal. Didn’t wanna ruin your night.”  
  
“You’re the coolest, Gav,” Tina mumbled, sounding sleepy.  
  
“No, you,” he said on an exhale, smoke carrying the words out of his mouth.  
  
Nines and Tina’s younger siblings finally found them. Tina’s little sister, their designated driver, collected Tina from where she was falling asleep on Gavin’s arm and bid them goodnight. Free to move again, he snubbed out his cigarette on the side of the building and sauntered over to his very handsome android boyfriend.  
“Heyyy there, you come here often?” He drawled, melting into Nines’s side and letting himself be guided to the car.

“I do,” Nines responded easily, “I find that I rather like the view.”  
  
Gavin snorted helplessly. “Oh my fucking god, stop being so good at talking,” he complained as Nines ushered him into his seat.  
  
“I simply can’t resist when you smile like that,” Nines teased as he started up the car. Gavin felt pleasantly warm at that. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say in response except ‘I love you,’ but not even drunk Gavin was ready for that one.  
Maybe soon, though.

* * *

 

Nines lightly slapped Gavin’s hands out of the way and affixed his bow tie for him perfectly in seconds, from behind him, like a show-off. Fucking androids.  
  
Gavin had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror struggling with it for a good ten minutes. He’d given up after like two, honestly, and just fiddled with the thing wondering if he could come up with some cool new way to tie a bow tie before Nines came to his rescue.    
He was freshly washed, hair brushed, stubble shaved into something less lazy looking. He hadn’t cleaned up this good since graduating from the academy.  
  
“I’m going to have a difficult time paying attention to the proceedings of my very first wedding with you looking like this all evening.” Nines murmured in his ear, resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder.  
“Keep it in your pants, you dog,” Gavin leaned back into Nines a little. Something about a magazine perfect android calling him pretty really got his knees weak. And they were already feeling a bit jellyish. Cause he was nervous.  
  
They were about to leave for the wedding. He was about to watch his best friend get married. While sitting next to his hot boyfriend. That was something normal, well-adjusted people with actual lives did. What the fuck was happening to him.  
  
He tried his best to clear his head. To focus on the slow, wet kisses Nines was pressing into his neck instead.  
“You analyzing my cologne or something?” He asked, hardly bothered at this point with how weak his voice sounded.  
  
“I can do that without my mouth. I just really like you.” Nines answered smoothly.  
Why was he so fucking good at this.  
  
That ‘I love you’ that Gavin had been holding back was on the tip of his tongue again. He swallowed it down and turned to face his android instead, leaning back against the sink.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself, you know,” he said, looking Nines up and down real slow.  
Of course he was gorgeous. Immaculate. The jacket he picked was white with black lapels, like the CyberLife uniform he came out of the box with. Guess he liked the color scheme.  
  
“I know it took forever to get these getups on, but I don’t suppose we have time to uh...” Gavin wiggles his eyebrows. Nines looked to the side like he was considering and then directly down at his boxers. Gavin hadn’t gotten around to putting pants on yet, the bow tie had distracted him. It surprised him when Nines sank to his knees with no further convincing.  
  
“You’ll cum in no more than eight minutes, so that we can be on time.” Words like that in a tone that invited no argument were one hell of a fastball. It made Gavin’s dick twitch.  
  
Nines didn’t wait for an answer before getting to work, tugging Gavin’s boxers down around his thighs and coaxing his cock to full hardness with a hand and his wicked mouth.  
  
He had to grip the sink for dear life with the way Nines was looking up at him, mouthing at the base of his dick lewdly and teasing the slit with his finger.  
  
Gavin thought it would be kind of rude to fuck up his hair right now, but he just couldn’t resist twisting his fingers in it when Nines licked a wide stripe up the length of him and took just the tip between his lips, sucking just so. Nines didn’t seem to mind. For a guy that talked about eight minutes before, he was sure taking his sweet time. He just kept teasing, licking and kissing and stroking but never taking the whole thing in his mouth. It was driving Gavin crazy. His hips twitched forward every time he thought he was gonna get what he wanted.  
“Nines,” Gavin whined, tugging the android’s hair a little as he swirled his tongue around the tip again. He needed it so bad, he needed-  
  
Nines swallowed him down to the base in one go and Gavin _moaned_.  
The pace Nines set was painfully slow, pulling almost all the way off and then going back down, tongue lathing at all the skin it could reach, allowing just the lightest graze of teeth occasionally.  
After another moment he stilled and let Gavin take the lead. He accepted the initiative gladly, tugging Nines’ hair and thrusting shallowly into his mouth. On a whim he angled his hips to rub the tip into the inside of Nines’ cheek. The way it stretched nearly did Gavin in.  
“God, fuck, you’re so-“ he moaned as Nines took over again.  
Soft hands soft mouth, soft tongue, _so good_ , when did his life get so fucking perfect?  
The warm fond feelings mixed with the filthy needy ones in his guts and made them more intense. He squeezed the edge of the sink and bit his lip, his hips making aborted little thrusts. He was so close, so close, so-  
  
“Nines,” his voice was just a desperate gasp, “Nines, I’m gonna-“  
The android glanced up at him briefly and then took all of him in his mouth again, swallowing effortlessly. The soft, wet walls of his throat squeezing around Gavin’s dick was just what he needed to push him over the edge.  
His hips stuttered and his legs shook as he came. Nines accepted it all easily, and then pulled off so slow when he was done.  
He allowed Gavin a moment to catch his breath before tucking his cock back into his boxers and giving it a fond pat.  
  
“Seven minutes and 45 seconds.” He said, standing up and straightening his tie.  
  
Way too smug sounding for a guy that just had a dick in his mouth, in Gavin’s opinion.  
  
“What can I say, I’m just super excited to get to this wedding,” it was kind of true. At this point, most of Gavin’s anxiety had dissolved.  
Thanks, blowjobs.  
  
Those dumb three words were in his mouth again as he watched Nines fix his fucked up hair. The few curls that always fell on his forehead stayed stubbornly in their usual place. They made Connor look cute and dopey, but Gavin thought they were hot on Nines.  
Perpetually tousled. Sex god. Thanks, CyberLife.  
  
“Hey,” he hopped off his post orgasm happy train and tugged Nines against him by his belt loops, “you need anything, babe?”  
  
Nines rewarded him for his consideration with a kiss on his cheek. “That isn’t necessary,” he said, and then over his shoulder as he left he added, “I’ll have my way with you after.”  
  
“Yessir,” Gavin gave a bastardized salute and followed after him.

“Pants.” Nines reminded him.

Gavin turned right back around to the bathroom.  
It was gonna be a good day.

* * *

 

They signed in at the guestbook, per Nines’s insistence. Gavin complained that they didn’t need to, Tina knew they were there, she wouldn’t forget. Nines ignored him and scrawled a hallmark worthy note about about joy and prosperity in a few neat lines. Gavin had never seen him write in anything but the stark, utilitarian CyberLife Sans. This was in a perfect, flowing cursive. Practically fucking calligraphic.  
A tiny work of art.  
  
“It’s a pretty book. It deserves pretty writing.” Nines explained when Gavin asked, and then he handed Gavin the pen. Pretty writing. Got it.  
He hadn’t wanted to do this part because he had no idea what to write.  
How did he even start?  
Sup loser? What’s good nerd?  
‘Hi Tina’ he scribbled, and then added, ‘hi Gwen’  
Good start.  
‘Congratulations, guys, seriously.’  
  
Fuck the box, he chanted in his head, fuck the box.  
  
‘I’m proud of you Tina. You’re a great cop, you’re gonna be a great wife. I’ve always got your back.  
❤️ u xoxo  
Gavin’  
  
He sighed and put the pen down.  
Not so bad. Nines gave him a gentle smile and led him to deposit their gifts on a table with the rest. Gavin had picked some oven mitts that looked like cat paws and dick shaped cookie cutters. Nines had also included a cutlery set, something that was actually on their registry. The gift bag had both their names on the from tag.  
  
Guests were currently mingling and sipping mimosas and snacking before the ceremony. Gavin spotted lots of people from the office. Chris, Fowler, their wives, Ben and his husband, Anderson and Connor.  
Connor waved. Gavin waved back, without really thinking about it. He also recognized Tina’s family. Her siblings, her mother and father. There were a few bright red heads among the guests that he assumed belonged to Gwen’s family.  
  
The place they’d rented was fucking gorgeous. It was a cabin by the shore of lake St Clair, with a big garden outside. The arch was just behind the garden, overlooking the lake, done up all pretty with ribbons and flowers. Picture perfect.  
  
Gavin made directly for the drink table.

* * *

 

RK900 was going to follow Gavin, but Tina caught him first.  
He hoped there wasn’t a problem. He had timed their arrival to be briefly before the actual wedding ceremony, to reduce the amount of uncomfortable small talk he and Gavin would have to make. He didn’t care for it any more than his partner did.  
Tina’s vitals didn’t indicate any anxiety above the norm. She seemed happy. Excited. Her expression was determined.  
  
“Nines,” she greeted, grasping him by his tie. He allowed himself to be tugged down closer. Whatever she had to say seemed to be of a secretive nature. In her other hand she clutched a bouquet of red roses.  
  
“Listen, I need you to do me a solid and catch this bouquet instead of my sister, okay?” Ah. RK900 assumed she meant Edith. He remembered Edith.  
  
“Mission parameters accepted.” He responded, watching the task appear on his priority list.

Ensure Gavin’s happiness.

Attend wedding.  
Subtask: catch bouquet.

He was pleased to have an opportunity to snub Edith. He couldn’t care less what she thought of androids, but her presence had made Gavin uncomfortable on a night that was supposed to be nice for him. Unforgivable.  
“You look lovely, Officer Chen.”  
  
She truly did. Her dress was perfect. Her makeup was done and her hair was curled and lightly dusted with glitter, along with her cheeks. She beamed at him and then stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. He felt a little surprised at such an expression of endearment, but accepted it gracefully.  
  
“Thanks, dude, you’re the coolest.” She affectionately patted his tie back into place and floated off to reclaim her place next to her fiancée.  
Gwendoline Callaghan. age 37. Occupation: high school teacher. criminal record: none.  
  
RK900 hoped he would have the opportunity to make her acquaintance.  
After he located his human, perhaps.  
Gavin had at least a 38% chance of getting into trouble at any given time. Even when he was sleeping.  
The android was so attuned to Gavin’s erratic vitals at this point that he could have found his partner with his eyes closed.    
  
“Fuck off, old man,” Gavin was saying as RK900 approached.  
Ever the wordsmith.  
The target of his ire was Lieutenant Anderson. Anderson didn’t seem bothered by it, chuckling into his drink.  
The lieutenant looked unusually clean. His hair was combed, his beard was trimmed, he was in a sharp black suit. There were still hints of the lieutenant with whom RK900 was familiar, of course. His shirt was a very loud color, and the bolo tie he wore was just.  
_So_ extra.  
  
_I was going to commend your efforts, but...the tie...  
_  
His LED blinked as he sent the message to his predecessor standing beside Lieutenant Anderson.  
  
_He liked it!  
_  
RK800, designation ‘Connor,’ offered in his defense, one corner of his mouth twitching in an almost-smile.  
“Hank was just complimenting Detective Reed’s appearance,” Connor continued aloud.  
  
“Patronizing more like, I don’t need any shit from you, asshole.” There was no real fire behind Gavin’s words, so RK900 chose not to deter him.  
  
“Fine, Reed, you’re not cute, I take it back, fuck,” Anderson sighed, draining the rest of his drink.  
  
“That’s what I thought,” Gavin snapped, the very definition of cutely, in RK900s admittedly biased opinion.  
  
A sound broke through the ambient conversations as Tina’s younger sister tapped on a microphone at the back of the cabin. She leaned forward a little hesitantly.  
“Hey. What’s up. Let’s do this thing.”

* * *

 

RK900 chose their seats based on his preconstruction of Tina throwing the bouquet. Edith was her maid of honor, and therefore would be closer, but regular physical training gave Tina strong arms, and RK900 predicted the bouquet would therefore surpass her sister’s grasp. Gavin seemed a little put off by the location of their seats, probably preferring the end of an aisle or the back row, rather than being boxed in among other people like they currently were.  
The ‘ensure Gavin’s happiness’ directive blinked at him critically, but RK900 was certain his discomfort would be temporary, and the outcome of ‘mission: catch the bouquet’ would contribute to his happiness.  
Still, Gavin’s vitals indicated that he was a little overwhelmed.  
  
He wasn’t good at people.  
He wasn’t good at emotions.  
RK900 understood, he wasn’t either.  
  
He reached over and laced his fingers together with Gavin’s, offering him a smile that he hoped would be reassuring.  
The reaction was immediate and so intoxicatingly gratifying.  
Stress level falling, muscles relaxing, breathing evening.  
He liked to believe that it was for him, and not just for the physical affection that his partner always craved.  
He liked to believe he was special to Gavin. It felt good to imagine.  
Pleased with these results, RK900 returned his attention to the proceedings.  
  
His partner’s heart rate spiked again as Tina walked down the aisle on the arm of her father. This was a positive reaction, RK900 decided.  
Gavin was happy.  
He liked it when Gavin was happy.  
  
Part of his mind occupied itself with Gavin’s happiness, savoring and memorizing its every indication, while the rest processed the things going on around them.  
Officer Chen and her fiancée were exchanging vows. Officer Chen was smiling, and crying. It took less than a millisecond for RK900’s scanners to confirm her makeup was waterproof. Good.  
  
Edith was watching Tina fondly. She loved her sister.  
Redeemable.  
RK900 was still determined to complete his mission, vindictively so.  
  
Connor was sitting across the aisle from them, beside Lieutenant Anderson, as ever. He was watching everything with wide eyes, as if that would help him absorb more information. RK900 had to assume it was his first wedding as well. He hoped his predecessor found the experience pleasing.  
  
Lots of humans were crying. Not uncommon on these occasions, according to RK900’s research.  
Gavin wasn’t, but based on the pattern of his breathing and how tightly he was gripping RK900’s hand, he was trying very hard not to.  
Affection for him absolutely swamped the android’s processors.  
He leaned over and kissed Gavin’s temple as the officiator proceeded with the ceremony.  
  
A few more words, the girls shared their kiss, and then people were applauding, and standing, and Gavin was so happy-  
  
Mission: catch the bouquet was blinking at him insistently. He couldn’t get distracted.  
He was an RK900 Android.  
Simply his presence made failure a statistical impossibility.  
  
Tina gave him a wink before turning around and tossing the bouquet over her shoulder. It followed the path he had predicted.  
Naturally.  
He plucked it out of the air, just as Edith turned around.  
He made sure to capture the expression on her face, in case Tina wanted copies.  
  
RK900 looked over at Gavin then. His stance still indicated stress. His shoulders were hunched, his hands shoved in his pockets. But he was happy.  
Out of his comfort zone, but glad to be there.  
Nines wanted so terribly to express how that made him feel.  
  
He was going to absolutely destroy this man when they got home.  
  
But for the moment he settled on offering Gavin the flowers.  
  
His partner smiled sheepishly, accepting the bouquet hesitantly.  
“Thanks,” his voice was strained with emotions, _so human_ ,  
“you fucking sap,” he added, because he wasn’t really good at thank-you’s.  
Nines understood, he wasn’t either.

* * *

 

The night was really pretty. The stars out, and the lights of Detroit shining across the water. The cabin was all done up with fairy lights and lanterns.  
  
Gavin had thought it when Tina started crying, and when she kissed her wife, and when Nines handed him those flowers, and when Nines danced to a slow song with him, and about every five minute since then, ‘I’m gonna lose my fucking shit.’  
  
“Gav,” Tina was tugging his sleeve. Her hair was falling out of its curls, slowly but surely, and her makeup was just a little bit faded. Still pretty as hell. Had he told her so yet? He couldn’t remember.  
“Come dance with me,” she said, pulling him along with her. He thought it again, right on schedule, ‘I’m gonna lose my fucking shit.’ He went with her anyway.  
  
He was used to little things making him snap. But normally the results were explosive and violent. He’d bloody his knuckles on the nearest thing he could. Right now he just wanted to cry his fucking eyes out. It was a good kind of ‘gonna snap’ feeling, and that’s why it made him so nervous. It was unfamiliar, and vulnerable.  
  
The song was slow, which was good, cause they were both pretty drunk again. Tina had taken her heels off a couple hours ago. Gavin hoped to god he didn’t step on her toes. They just kind of swayed in a circle, holding each other, cause that’s how dancing worked, and also so they wouldn’t fall over.  
It reminded Gavin of their academy graduation party. Tina’s girlfriend at the time broke up with her before the end of the night like it was fucking high school. She was an asshole. Took one to know one. Gavin was even worse with feelings back then, but he’d danced with Tina like this while she cried on his shoulder.  
He liked this way better. Tina married and happy crying on his shoulder instead.  
He was gonna lose his fucking shit.  
  
“This is the best day of my fucking life,” Tina whispered, “I’m so happy you’re here. You’re my best friend.”  
  
“Shut up, please, I’m gonna die,” was all he could come up with. He hoped Tina got it. She probably did. Cause they were friends.  
  
When the song ended she pulled away, a big grin on her face. “I’m gonna go kiss my hot wife now,” she said, reaching up to ruffle his hair.  
  
“Don’t miss,” Gavin said.

* * *

 

Gavin had been falling asleep like this for a month now.  
Sexed up out of his mind more often than not. Craving a cigarette, but not too strongly. Words he wanted to say heavy on his tongue. The subject of them looking gorgeous next to him.  
‘Fuck the box,’ Gavin thought, again.  
Their first kiss had been in a fucking hospital. It was good, but he didn’t want their first I love you to be like that, forced out by the desperation of a shitty situation. He wanted it to be normal. Just like this.  
  
“Hey,” you got this, jackass, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Nines answered him casually, like they said it every night. No surprise or star-struck pause, no hesitation. Just normal.  
Just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading good luck with the cavities


End file.
